Welcome lighting generally provides a sense of welcome and security as a driver approaches his or her vehicle. Existing welcome lighting may include exterior and/or interior lights that activate and remain activated for a specified time period. However, a downside to existing welcome lighting is that the visual effect is rather bland and predictable. Accordingly, there is a need for welcome lighting that produces a more dynamic visual effect.